


Just for tonight~

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Feels, Day 7, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE), They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: "Getting into a relationship right now isn't the smartest idea," Senkuu blurtedGen giggled. “Oh, that’s so ruel-cay,” Gen whined. "Hehe Senkuu chan, you know I can tell when your lying right?""Hmh, fine, you caught me mentalist," Senkuu scoffed."It's cute seeing you worry about me Senkuu chan but nothing bad is going to happen remember?" Gen waited for Senkuu to say something but the younger man stayed quiet."You don't know that," Senkuu mumbled."Actually I do," Gen stated. "WIth you at the helm, I have no doubt in my mind it'll all turn out ok,"Senkuu still had his back to Gen but Gen could see Senkuu's shoulders drop slightly.“Gen…,” Senkuu interrupted. “I know this is unfair but could you wait?” Senkuu hesitantly asked.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Just for tonight~

**Author's Note:**

> We're at the end of Sengen week and by gift to you is Sengen confession.

“Hurry up!” Magma yelled as the three of them trudged out of the cave.

“What’s the rush dude?” Chrome asked half winded from having to hulled so much on his back.

Even though Magma had told them to hurry up Magma was behind the two. Something seemed off to Senkuu. They walked for a few more minutes before Senkuu heard the crunching of snow behind him get faster. Before Senkuu could turn around to see what was the rush he felt a cloth cover his eyes. Senkuu didn’t even have time to see who it was but based on how heavy those footsteps were it was definitely Magma. Manga tightened the knot before picking up Senkuu and tossing him over his shoulder like a doll. Senkuu tried to break free from the giant's grip but to no avail.

“What the hell, Magma what are you up too?” Senkuu heard Chrome shout after them “Shit where are you taking Senkuu?”

Senkuu was panicking for sure. He had no idea where Magma was taking him. He thought that they had an understanding but now He was being carried around like a doll and because he couldn’t see he had no idea where he was.

“Hey put me down” Senkuu tried to struggle some more, but Magma’s hold kept him stuck there. The two suddenly stop.

“Climb,” Magma’s voice bellowed.

Senkuu did as he was told and tried his best to make it up still blindfolded. This ladder was definitely longer than the one to Chrome’s hut but Senkuu was sure that’s where he was. A few hands gilded him into a hut…? A forceful push pushed him forward a bit. Now Senkuu was really panicking. He didn’t even know who was in this hut but his gut began to sink.

“Hey there Senkuu-Chan~ Welcome back,” Senkuu heard Gen greet him

Senkuu calmed down a bit at the sound of the mentalist voice.

“Huuuuh? What the hell-,” Senkuu started

“Ha it’s pointless to beg for help Senkuu. Everyone in the village is with Gen now,” Kohaku stated

That sentence made Senkuu’s heart stop. With Gen? There was no way Gen could have sold him out to Tsukasa right? Senkuu swore he could feel his heart in his throat trying to get out of his body.

“Heh heh,” Senkuu managed to pitifully laugh at the situation. “Could it be that you guys have finally realized that offering my head, and science, to Tsukasa on a plate is the most rational, if an underhanded course of action for the stability of the village?”

Senkuu heard one other person climb up the ladder. Someone here to watch his downfall huh? The villagers were doing what was most logical so Senkuu couldn’t be mad, but this wasn’t the way he wanted to go out.. He had dragged them into his war but that fact that they did this with Gen… No, the fact that Gen had planned this made Senkuu’s eyes suddenly feel heavy even though his heart was thumping in his chest. 

“Well… I don’t know what you could be talking about, now,” Gen replied

Senkuu felt the knotted cloth behind his head slowly unite. Senkuu blinked a few times before his eyes refocused on the sight before him. Saturn... Senkuu looked in awe at the plant. It had been so long since he had got to see up close like this but how-?

“ An astronomy telescope… or rather, an observatory..,” Senkuu mumbled in amazement. Senkuu’s mind was still spinning. Only a few seconds ago he thought he was a dead man but now he was looking at Saturn!

“Oh ho! It’s the fourth of January “Stone day”” Kaseki gave a hearty laugh.

“We heard it was your birthday Senkuu!” Kohaku joined in.

“We all got you a birthday gift!” Suika beamed.

“I’m going to space,” Senkuu’s goals changed but it had been a while since he got to really think about it but seeing the telescope and outer space… It reminded him of his dream that Byakuya and he shared. The gift that Byakuya gave him on Christmas that really helped him in this journey of science. The telescope he would always have to be pulled away from so he could to bed at a normal time. He thought he didn’t have time to make himself one yet but there was one as a gift from the others. It wasn’t perfect at all but it was another gift he got from people he cared about. Cringe.

“Well to be fair it was kinda just made from faint memories of it. Like, stick two lenses in a cylinder, right? Orrr something like that,” Gen shrugged “Everyone in the village worked their hardest to put this together, and then, you know, we figured you’d be able to fine-tune it yourself later,” Gen sang at the end.

Senkuu placed his hand on the bamboo tube keeping the lens together. It was definitely not the smooth metal he was used to but he couldn’t help himself. He could feel the look of his peers behind him waiting to see how he felt.

“Dang, you guys did a great job! This is really practical. We can totally use this as an observation tower against the Tsukasa army!!” Senkuu commented pointing up the mountain.

“Uh ya I guess,” Kohaku grumbles

“A very rational opinion as usual,” Gen murmured.

Despite his reaction, Senkuu was truly grateful for the gift. He runs his fingers along the tube again when he is hit with a question.

“A guy doesn’t bring up this birthday. How did you know it was today?” Senkuu asked Gen.

Gen didn’t say anything but his know it all grin gave it away. 

_ “Our internal clocks are messed up from petrification, though. I don’t even know how old I am anymore,” A memory popped in Senkuu’s head from new years. _

_ “Think about how many days you’ve been alive,” Senkuu had yawned into his hand in response _

_ “What about you...?” Gen hesitated to ask. _

_ “6268 days,” Senkuu had replied and thought nothing about it. _

“Ohh… so you used a leading question on me,” Senkuu realized “still, you couldn’t have figured it out if you didn’t know when I was revived,”

Gen softly laughed a bit before regaining his composer “Don’t you remember?” Gen asked “You wrote the day your petrification was undone. By the miracle cave as soon as you woke up,”

Gen took a couple of steps to stand by Senkuu's side and look up at the stars as well.

“Come to think of it… Ever since the beginning, I more than a little liked you, Senkuu-Chan. Personal gain aside. It’s probably the same for the whole village,” Gen confessed to Senkuu turning his head to look at Senkuu’s eyes. “Guess you’ll probably say this is gross though huh?~”

Senkuu felt a small tug at his lips looking at the mentalist and how the moonlight reflected off of him.

“Yeah, gross dude,”

“Righttt~” Gen happily sang.

The others all said their goodnights and happy birthdays to Senkuu before leaving besides Gen. The  mentalist  stayed in the observatory with Senkuu. Senkuu wasn’t totally dense. He knew what Gen had told him was a love confession but how to answer. He had to take a lot of stuff into account, not just his feelings for the man.

“Well Senkuu chan, you look like you’re thinking quite hard,” Gen teased breaking the silence. “I guess even for you a love confession isn’t a simple yes or no,” 

“Ku Ku I guess not huh?” Senkuu snickered.

“So tell me Senkuu chan, what’s on your mind?” Gen asked, turning to look at Senkuu

“How to answer. I know I have feelings for you, but I have no idea if I can accept your confession,” Senkuu bluntly responds.

“Hmhh so logical,” Gen hummed. “Don’t worry, Senkuu chan, I kinda knew-”

"Getting into a relationship right now isn't the smartest idea," Senkuu blurted

Gen giggled. “Oh, that’s so ruel-cay,” Gen whined. "Hehe Senkuu chan, you know I can tell when your lying right?"

"Hmh, fine, you caught me mentalist," Senkuu scoffed.

"It's cute seeing you worry about me Senkuu chan but nothing bad is going to happen remember?" Gen waited for Senkuu to say something but the younger man stayed quiet.

"You don't know that," Senkuu mumbled.

"Actually I do," Gen stated. "WIth you at the helm, I have no doubt in my mind it'll all turn out ok,"

Senkuu still had his back to Gen but Gen could see Senkuu's shoulders drop slightly.

“Gen…,” Senkuu interrupted. “I know this is unfair but could you wait?” Senkuu hesitantly asked. 

“Oh, that is so unfair," Gen chuckled. "But, I guess I’ve been petrified for 3,700 years so what’s a few more years of waiting,”

“Thanks, Gen,” Senkuu somberly thanked. Senkuu looked over at Gen. Despite Gen’s words Gen’s smile didn’t convince Senkuu. “but for tonight maybe It’ll be fine,”

“Hehe Senkuu chan..,” Gen mumbled under his breath.

Gen rested his head on Senkuu’s shoulder. Senkuu reached behind him to Gen’s arms and wrapped them around his waist. Gen’s warmth against Senkuu’s back.

“I didn’t take you as the affectionate type Senkuu chan,” Gen commented.

“Being intimate like this releases chemicals in our brains that make us feel better mentalist,”

“So romantic,” Gen purred.

“Is that what you call it?” Senkuu raised an eyebrow.

“Hmh? What’d you call it?” Gen asked.

“Natural,” Senkuu ran his hand through the white part of Gen's hair.

Gen chuckled. “You know some could take that as an insult,”

“Ya they could,” Senkuu scoffed. Senkuu pressed a kiss into the black side of Gen’s hair.

“If you keep that up, waiting will be difficult Senkuu chan,” Gen pointed out.

“Ku ku maye you have a point there mentalist,” Senkuu snickered.

Gen tilted his head on Senkuu’s shoulder. Senkuu tilted his head to face Gen. It was difficult to see in normal daylight but Gen’s eyes were an aegean shade of blue. Gen’s knowing smile was taunting Senkuu.

“Worth the risk?”

“Sure whatever,” Senkuu grumbled. “Just for one-night mentalist,”

The two leaned forward and shared a kiss. It was clearly Senkuu’s first kiss but Gen didn’t mind.

_ Natural huh? _

The night ended with love as natural as the start of time. The two laid down in Senkuu’s bed. Gen’s head on Senkuu’s chest. Senkuu held Gen’s left hand in his right. Gen’s hand rested on his partner's chest. Gen could hear Senkuus heartbeat. The beat almost lulled Gen asleep.

_ 1,2 1,2 _

“Hey Gen,”

“Hmm? Ya Senkuu chan?” Gen yawned. “Don't tell me your starting to have regrets?” Gen joked softly.

Senkuu could hear a bit of fear in Gen’s voice. Senkuu squeezed Gen’s hand that lay on top of his chest.

“Of course not,” Senkuu said softly. Senkuu turned his head to face Gen. “I just wanted to say goodnight, love,”

Gen’s eyes flooded with relief. Small drops of water hit Senkuu’s chest.

“Gen…?” Senkuu hesitated.

Gen moved in closer to Senkuu's side.

“You have no idea how much that means to me,” Gen smiled.

The night was already full of sentimental crap. Senkuu leaned in and kissed the older man's forehead. 

“Of course mentalist,” Senkuu said. “Now try and get some rest,”

“Ya… good night Senkuu chan,”

  
  


To the others, it was clear the relationship between the two had changed. They didn’t announce anything but they way they’d look at each other when they thought no one was looking. It was also sickeningly sweet. When Senkuu and Gen finally said they started dating the whole village was surprised it wasn’t an engagement announcement. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been an honor to be able to write for Sengen week. Thank you for reading.  
> \----------  
> Next fanfic on 1/9 Souls no longer connected together chapter 5  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
